<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897187">Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cutting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: cutting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Today I cut myself with a new type of blade. It is made in Japan. I had been looking for inch-wide blade refills for my utility knife—those that snap off—and I went to the art supply store with my little brother to pick some up. Unfortunately, all the labelling had been in Japanese, which I did not understand, and when I’d gotten home and opened the inch-wide case that the blades had come in, I realised that I’d accidentally purchased half-inch blades instead, that did not fit my knife.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>These were expensive; I think they were about eight dollars a pack (the ones I usually get are about two dollars a pack), but the moment I unwrapped them I knew that these were not your average craft blade. The part that had been bevelled to hold the edge was about two milimeters wide, nearly twice what I was used to seeing. I washed one with soap, and when I put it on my shoulder it went in a lot deeper without much effort on my part, a lot easier than what I’d been used to. I think the blade itself had been thinner as well. I cut myself six times and I think the edge will hold for another four.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>There are ten blades in the pack, and each snaps off twelve times, so that’s twelve sessions per blade, so that’s a hundred and twenty sessions for this pack, and if I cut myself ten times each session that will mean twelve hundred cuts. Twelve hundred for eight dollars, so that’s about naught-point-seven cents each.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>